


Pull Me To Shore

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Trigger Warning for past abuse, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wakes up to Isaac having a nightmare about his father and sings him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me To Shore

Scott woke up slowly from his dreams. Something about pirates, Stiles making Derek walk the plank, and the gentle rocking of the ocean translated into his bed shaking and the sounds of panicked shivering next to him. Scott furrowed his brows, forcing himself to wake up quickly and sit up in his bed to see Isaac huddled as far away from him, nearly falling off the edge of the bed, with all of his covers wrapped around him.

 

"Isaac?" He called cautiously, hand ready to reach over and touch the boy’s shoulder but the boy jumped. He shifted in his sleep and a short sound, somewhere between a gasp and a cry, filled the room as his shaking worsened. 

“Let…” the boy mumbled, twisting and turning on the bed and pulling the blankets closer around his body.

Scott was fully awake now, sitting up on the bed completely and hovering over Isaac’s body, not willing to shift to close to spook the boy. He remembered times when Stiles had stayed over when they were growing up. Stiles never did tell Scott about his panic attacks until high school, but Scott remembered the nightmares vividly. Stiles trembled exactly as Isaac was doing, muttering under his breath, and scaring at the slightest movement in the physical world. Scott learned that talking him down from a distance, giving him a voice to latch onto would calm the boy and he hoped that would work with Isaac.

“Isaac, it’s okay. This is Scott. I’m right here next to you and you are okay.”

Isaac twitched, whimpering from his nightmares. “Let… let…”

“Let what? Isaac? I’m here, don’t worry I’m here.”

“Let me out!” Isaac cried loudly and began flailing on the bed, hands flying out to push at walls that weren’t surrounding him. Isaac banged his fists on the bed, nearly hitting Scott’s knee, before kicking his legs out and clawing at the air.

Scott tried to talk him down, voice desperate to stay reassuring and level and offer a life line for Isaac back to reality but he wouldn’t take it, couldn’t. He was too engulfed in the dream, in the fear. Scott watched him, talking above the boy’s cries, when he saw Isaac teetering off the bed. Instinctively, Scott reached out and grabbed for Isaac’s arm and keep him from falling off the edge of the bed.

That was wrong.

Scott may have kept him from falling to the floor, but his actions served to send Isaac into a further state of panic. Isaac screamed and thrashed on the bed that Scott was barely able to hold on to him and pull him from the side of the bed. His fists pounded into Scott’s legs, his chest, nearly hitting his face a few times as he screamed loudly, not once waking from his nightmare.

Scott didn’t know what else to do. He grabbed Isaac’s hands, pressing them down on his chest and crawled over the boy’s body, pushing down with all his weight to steady him and locking his arms between them. His legs still flailed as best they could with Scott’s weight on his thighs and the boy put up a fight, didn’t try to settle right away. Scott almost fell off of him a few times but he gritted his teeth and pushed Isaac harder into the bed, all the while whispering to him, talking to him and telling him that he was Scott, that he was here, and that he wouldn’t let anything hurt him.

“Out! Out! I- Dad let me out, please!” Isaac cried past Scott’s ear, writhing wildly beneath him.

“He’s gone Isaac! He can’t hurt you!”

“Please! Please I’ll be good! Please don’t-!” Isaac sobbed, his whole body shaking against the bed but his feet stopped kicking out and his hands had turned to grab Scott’s t-shirt in his fingers.

“Isaac, shhh, I’m here. It’s over. It’s all over.” Scott continued to whisper, releasing Isaac’s wrists with one hand and bringing it up to stroke his sweaty hair. Isaac flinched but didn’t start thrashing again.

“Don’t do this! Don’t leave me here!”

“I’m not leaving you, Isaac. I’m right here, I won’t leave you!” His hand pushed Isaac’s hair from his forehead, caressing his cheek before his fingers brushed through his hair as he soothed, “I’ll never leave you.”

Isaac stopped screaming but his gasps were still coming in short, panicked hiccups. His body trembling under Scott but he eased up on the pressure he had been using to hold Isaac down.

“Shhh, I’m here. It’s all right, Isaac. I’m not going anywhere.”

Isaac sobbed, clutching Scott’s shirt tightly as he opened his eyes. His lips were quivering and tears filled his eyes. Scott didn’t have to ask if he remembered his dream, or what happened just now, it was written all over the boy’s face.

Scott offered a soft smile in reassurance, locking eyes with the panicked boy and continuing to stroke his hair and cheek.

The boy’s lips pursed together as he choked out another sob and buried his face in Scott’s neck. Scott shifted his weight, settling his hips down beside Isaac rather than on top and moved his other arm to wrap around Isaac’s waist, holding him close.

Isaac followed suit, bringing his arms up to wrap around Scott’s back and cling, fingers twisted in the fabric of his shirt. He continued to cry softly, body trembling mildly as he nuzzled closer into Scott’s neck.

“I’ve got you,” Scott spoke, rocking his body and Isaac’s gently as he soothed his hand down the boy’s back. “I’ve got you.”

Isaac didn’t speak, he clung tighter. He was still shaking considerably and not from Scott’s rocking that he’d hope could help calm the boy.

_“Love of mine, someday you will die, but I’ll be close behind. I’ll follow you into the dark.”_

The curly haired boy sniffled, fingers untwisting from Scott’s shirt but still holding him close.

“ _No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight waiting for the hint of the spark.”_

Scott continued to sing, low and gentle into Isaac’s ear and the boy’s trembling slowed. His palmed flattened against Scott’s back now and Scott thought he heard the first steady breath he’d taken since he’d woken up.

“ _If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs, if there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks then I’ll follow you into the dark.”_

Isaac sighed loudly, breathing even against Scott’s neck. He could hear his heartbeat calm down from the sporadic beat that made Scott feel close to panic himself.

“Thanks,” Isaac whispered shyly, but Scott could hear it, smell it. Isaac was ashamed and he started to pull away from Scott, meaning to crawl away to the other side of the bed again.

Scott didn’t let him get far. The arms still wrapped around Isaac’s body restrained him and brought his body back to align with his own. Isaac grunted in surprise but Scott pressed a lingering kiss to his damp forehead and held him.

Isaac placed his hands on Scott’s chest but not to push him away. His thumbs rubbed slow circles into his shirt before his hands caressed down Scott’s side and he pulled himself back into the embrace, settling his head against Scott’s shoulder. “Thank you…” He murmured, lips pressing into the fabric of his shirt.

Scott smiled, stroking his hand down Isaac’s back. He closed his eyes and continued to hum the song where he’d left off until he fell asleep, holding Isaac close to him and keeping him safe throughout the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> come and frolic with me in the land of [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
